


Echo Short ver.

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Guide Miya Atsumu, Light Angst, M/M, Sentinel Miya Atsumu, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, character added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 宮侑繼續徒勞無功，渴望斷崖回音。相信斷裂的連結能再吻合。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Kudos: 7





	Echo Short ver.

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：
> 
> 在遭遇生命危險時，哨兵／嚮導可切斷連結，減輕對方受到的波及。
> 
> 哨兵嚮導都可能陷入長夜，意識在精神世界徘徊，身體則在客觀世界沉睡。  
>  「長夜」是現象總稱，意識困於「井」之中，逃離能延緩意識消散，但不保證甦醒。
> 
> △配角選擇隨機

宮侑醒來時，他的感覺似乎才逐漸聚回身體。

病床邊有呼叫鈴，按下後不久，除了醫護，門口擠著熟面孔、生面孔，全欲言又止。

「臣呢？」

※

「侑。」

「連結斷裂後，哨兵三年內的死亡率是90％、73％、59％。」

「嚮導則是54％、16％、7％。」

「活下去。」

嚮導是非常敏感的動物，精神力裡，任何變動都逃不過他們的感知。

即便出自頂尖哨兵，那手術般的俐落，仍像硬生生撕裂、扯斷縫合處。

宮侑當場失去意識。

※

宮侑懷疑自己根本在長夜裡遊蕩，至始至終沒醒。

據說越強的哨兵與嚮導，「井」營造的一切越接近現實，這是曾陷入邊緣的哨兵親身經歷。

只要睡著，走著走著，不論身處指揮塔、前線或者故鄉，都殊途同歸抵達懸崖。碎石崩落的危崿邊緣殘留橋樑遺址，無底的深淵橫亙，阻礙他抵達彼岸。

凜冽酷寒的勁風，挾帶冰雪吹來，足以刮出血痕。宮侑多次深入那個絕境，熟悉甚至樂意，無論雪降得多強、風捲得多狠，總能平安攀登峰頂，如山靈指引——佐久早的精神世界。

宮侑朝雪山大喊，沒有回音，沒有回應。試圖透過連結感應，不是碰壁，而是空無一物，石沉大海。

他沒有陷入長夜，現實形同長夜無盡。

※

「多謝您這段時間的照顧，及川前輩。」宮侑垂著眼，茶水在桌面冒著熱氣。總塔命令他前往述職，回報復原情形，據之裁決去留。

「不，我們才是，你的指導對他們幫助很大。」及川是東北防線的首席嚮導，北將前因後果和人一起託給他，但確保其安全與生命穩定外，實在愛莫能助。

宮侑已經脫離危險的前三年，然而同為嚮導，及川太清楚「失去自己的哨兵」，縱然存活，後遺症也會跟隨折磨。再頑強堅忍的嚮導，都可能挺不過精神創傷凌遲。

「似乎除了祝順利，沒有適合的送別語。」

宮侑搖頭道：「這就夠了。」

三年，強行斷開連結的危險期，他被允許的靜養調整期，他的哨兵被正式宣告死亡的期限。佐久早沒被列上陣亡將士，只是無限期失蹤。寬限過後得給個痛快。

又想起他們間最後的對話，不，佐久早的自說自話。

※

茂庭再次抬頭確認眼前的受測者，語氣平和說：「你的精神力穩定，沒有衰減傾向，根據評量分級屬於S級，但是，無法連結的情況沒有好轉。」與三年前的報告出入不大，報告的紅字備註一模一樣。

「根據我個人的判斷，並不適合回到前線。」宮侑將結果書副本收回牛皮紙袋，道謝後離開診療室。

當晚他又夢見自己的徒勞無功，斷崖吞噬了所有聲響，沒有回音，沒有回應。

山照舊冰封著大雪，兀自矗立。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914  
> 


End file.
